


"This Dangerous Game" Cover

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Summary:"Keep your wits about you Inspector Graham – I rather fear you are going to need them."London 1888. In order to catch the notorious serial killer known as Jack the Ripper, Will Graham must seek the insights of Dr Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
